1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide body for providing optical transmission between one end thereof to the other end thereof and particularly relates to a light guide body for providing optical transmission with division between one end thereof having one optical port and the other end thereof having at least one optical port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light guide bodies are known that provide optical transmission between one end thereof and other end thereof. Further, optical seat buses as the light guide bodies (light guide) are known that receive light at one end and emitting the light at a plurality of end faces (optical ports) at the other end. Japanese laid-open patent application No. 11-31035 discloses an optical bus in which a material such as Polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) is molded in a layer having input and output optical ports and a dividing section.